¡¡¡¡A EUROPA!
by Yuzuriha Himura
Summary: Kenshin se embarca a una nueva aventura. Junto con algunos de los personajes de Weiss Kreuz, Gravitation y la misma serie del prota harán todo un desmá...n junto con el emperador ---jujuju--- mientrs van a una "importante misión" a la Europa actual.xDx
1. Capítulo 1 La Carta

_**¡¡A EUROPA!!**_

**Por Yuzuriha Himura**

_DISCLAIMER_

_Yuzuriha Himura: Éste fan fic es(**AU**) porque no es una época en específico..._

_Kenshin Himura: **Crossover** [para que hagan de mi vida un infierno viviente ¬¬x]_

_Yuzuriha Himura: **Yaoi**, no prometo avisarles cuando sea el momento, ya se los estoy diciendo_

_Kenshin Himura: Será MUY gracioso y a veces tierno(**SAP**)[y todo corre por mi cuenta -.-x]_

_Yuzuriha Himura: Los personajes que menciones por desgracia no son de mi propiedad, corresponden a sus respectivos autores y no a mí...pero... ¡¡Kenshin es mío!!_

_Kenshin Himura: ¡¡Claro que no!!_

_Yuzuriha Himura: ¿A no?¿qué el llevar tu apellido no cuenta?_

_Kenshin Himura: No_

_Yuzuriha Himura: ¿y las mantas, CD's, DVD's, figuras de acción, calendarios, etc. no cuentan en nada?_

_Kenshin Himura: No...en absoluto_

_Yuzuriha Himura: Por que si me pertenecieras o cualquiera de los personajes de este fanfic no estarían haciendo las cosas que hacen...¡¡sino cosas guarras!! xD_

_Kenshin Himura: Dios, ayúdala -.-x_

_Yuzuriha Himura: Pero tampoco gano dinero ni ningún tipo de lucro con este fanfic...eso es simplemente para llorar ToT_

_Kenshin: Bueno, ya es hora de que comience esto..._

GUÍA DE PERSONAJES:

Kenshin Himura (Rurôni Kenshin)

Sanosuke Sagara (Rurôni Kenshin)

Kaoru Kamiya (Rurôni Kenshin)

Yahiko Miyohin (Rurôni Kenshin)

Ryuichi Sakuma (Gravitation)

Shuichi Shindô (Gravitation)

Yuki Eiri (Gravitation)

Aya Fujimiya(Weiï 


	2. Capítulo 2 Encuentro y Reconocimiento

**CAPÍTULO 2: ENCUENTRO Y RECONOCIMIENTO**

En nuestro capítulo anterior:

Kenshin recibe una carta, es del Emperador (jujuju...ya lo sabrán) quien le entrega boletos para iniciar un viaje, no especifica lugar, sólo que le de su respuesta lo más pronto posible.

Kenshin informa de esto a Kaoru tras una golpiza y sacudidas violentas, que pueden hacerle mal a la columna de Kenshin uno de éstos días, toma una resolución...¡¡Disfruten!! (porque yo sí que disfruté escribiendo éste capítulo xD)

Lo siento... hasta ahora fue que supe el apellido de Youji... Kudou, perdónen lo anterior xD

xDxDxDxD

Al siguiente día cuando Kaoru despierta Kenshin ha dejado su futón doblado con una nota sobre de este.

Kaoru: ¡Kenshin! ¡Ya es hora de despertarse!...pero...

Kaoru ve la nota, la toma y la abre, la hermosa letra de Kenshin está escrita en la nota:

**::Señorita Kaoru::**

::Regresaré, es una promesa que pienso cumplir cueste lo que cueste.::

**::Kenshin::**

A Kaoru se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas que no puede retener.

Yahiko: Kaoru ¿qué...?

Kaoru voltea con lágrimas cayendo como cataratas y ve a Yahiko.

Kaoru: Yahiko, él... ya se fue.

Yahiko: ¿A... a dónde?

Kaoru: ¿No te lo dijo a ti? [¡¡Sí!!, me siento especial a mí sí me lo dijo ninuninuninu]

Yahiko: No... pero ¿por qué tanta lágrima?

Kaoru: ¡¡¿Qué no te interesa dónde está Kenshin?!!

Yahiko: Bueno, sí... pero... sé que fue por algo importante y no me preocupa, por que sé que regresará con nosotros, siempre lo ha hecho y confío que lo haga... porque confío en él, nunca nos ha defraudado y lo sabes.

Kaoru no da crédito a sus oídos, Yahiko... ha madurado [al fin]

Kaoru: ¡¡Estás pero mal!! Anda, ¡pregúntame!

Yahiko: ¿Para qué, esperpento? ;p

Kaoru: ¡¡Para que pueda negarte la información!!

Yahiko: En ése caso, ¿para qué te pregunto?

Kaoru hace berrinche y se marcha, hay mucho que limpiar en el dôjo ahora que Kenshin no está.

Kaoru: ToT ¡¡¡¡¡¡No quiero lavar la ropa!!!!!!! [Ni mis chones caneleados... fuchi!] ¡¡¡Kenshin REGRESA!!!

Kenshin ha llegado al edificio donde se encuentran las tropas del Emperador, el edificio está rodeado por una muralla muy alta.

Junto a la puerta de la muralla hay un timbre, pero Kenshin, así como es de parco el chico, opta por tocar la puerta innumerables veces, al ver que no abren decide entrar por sus propios medios y con su propio estilo... ¡¡saltando el muro!! [claro está... de un solo salto].

Kenshin aterriza y, levantando una polvareda enorme, camina hacia la puerta del edificio y... bueno... también hay un timbre ¬¬ pero el adorable Kenshin no se percata [y nunca lo hará hasta que a golpes lo hagan entender] y toca de nuevo la puerta, la mano se le empieza a cansar y entonces:

Kenshin: ¡¡Disculpe!!... ¡¡DISCULPE!!... ¡¡¡¡¡DISCUUUUULPE!!!

Sí, empieza a tratar de llamar a alguien que le abra la puerta de la manera más atenta, de la manera más Kenshin, que pueda haber -.- [pobre chico... no se entera... su mente se quedó atrapada en la era Meiji para nuestro deleite xD]

Kenshin: Creo que no me escuchan... bueno...

Kenshin toma impulso para arremeter contra la puerta y al chocar siente que contra lo que chocó fue algo más blando que puerta... y cae al suelo junto con ése algo.

Kenshin: Lo siento mucho... [Oh no... ¡¡choqué contra una persona!!¿qué hago, QUÉ HAGO A-H-O-R-A?] u-.-x

Kenshin se incorpora y aparta la vista por la pena que siente, pero extiende la mano para que la persona caída pueda ayudarse.

Kenshin: Por favor, tome mi mano, déjeme ayudarle... -.-x

Aya: No necesito tu ayuda, Inu baka****. ¬¬

Kenshin voltea para ver quien lo había insultado de una manera tan cortante y ve a un hombre fornido, alto, tez blanca que porta una espada y con...

Kenshin: [¡¡Cabello rojo... ojos morados!! ¡¡¿Qué-es-esto?!!]... ¿Inu? ...

Aya: Tu debes ser uno de esos despreciables samuráis, sabía que portan espadas y son buenos en la pelea, pero no que ladraban sin cesar... ¿qué no sabes que hay timbres?

Kenshin: Bueno, es que yo... disculpe... [¡¡Baka!! Me dijo ¡¡BAKA!! ¬¬x] (Toca a Aya de arriba abajo como si fuera un mimo) ¿Es acaso un espejo?

Aya: Tienes 3 segundos para alejar tus calludas manos de mi cuerpo perfecto...

Kenshin: ajajaja... perdón. u n.nx

Aya: Me obligaron a bajar a ver quien era quien causaba tanto escándalo nunca esperé encontrarme un samurai... de tan baja estatura T.T (Extiende la mano sobre la cabeza de Kenshin).

Kenshin: [baja estatura ToT ¡¡soy chaparrito nada más!!] Oiga... no tiene derecho a insultarme de ésa manera, además, somos de la misma tropa ¿no? n.nx

Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura y espero que lo que acaba de suceder no afecte nuestro compañerismo n.nx (le extiende la mano)

Aya: (Ve la mano de Kenshin y... )Sí... seguro(... se da la vuelta y empieza a subir las escaleras)[Que patético, ¿ahora que hará?](se da la vuelta para ver la cara perpleja de Kenshin)

Kenshin: Oox [ToTx ¿¡qué hice mal! ? Me presenté, pedí disculpas, ofrecí mi ayuda... no entiendo nada] Pero...

Aya: ¿Ahora que? Sube de una buena vez, primero ladras sin parar y ahora ya no sabes qué decir ni qué hacer, yo pensé que estabas muy confiado en que harías una vez que derribaras la puerta... o a mí en este caso.

Kenshin: ¡¡Ya le dije que lo siento!! ¿qué más quiere que haga?

Aya: Sígueme, Inu baka.

Comienzan a subir las escaleras, Aya va por delante puesto que él es quien conoce el camino, Kenshin por detrás no sabe que hacer ante la conducta tan hostil del sujeto que tiene enfrente del cual no sabe siquiera su nombre.

Kenshin: Disculpe, pero mi nombre no es ése, es...

Aya: [Ya sé que es Kenshin Himura, el piojoso perro que ladra incesantemente porque no sabe que existen los timbres hasta hace dos minutos,¡Dios qué sujeto tan insistente!]... Inu baka, desde ahora, así te diré.

Kenshin: Pero... ¡¡espere!! ...

Aya: ¿Ahora qué?

Kenshin: ¡¡Siquiera dígame su nombre!!

Aya: A... ¿Para qué?

Kenshin: [¡¡Qué imposible es éste sujeto!! T.T] Pues para que pueda llamarlo de algún modo... no siempre puedo decirle "disculpe" u "oiga usted".

Aya: Puedes hacer lo que te parezca. ¬¬

Kenshin: Vamos a estar en el mismo bando... por favor, dígame su nombre [¿Por qué tengo que ser amable con éste sujeto? si el me trata como... ¡perro!].

Aya: No.

Kenshin: Entonces prefiere que lo llame...

Aya: Como se te de la gana, de todos modos no te responderé.

Kenshin: .... [¡¡YA!! ¡¡ME TIENE HARTO!!].... **¡¡ÔKAMI MIMIZU!! **

Aya se congela al escuchar esto, Kenshin se lleva las manos a la boca, jamás había sido así de irrespetuoso con alguien. Por un momento, que pareció durar años, los dos se quedaron en el lugar donde estaban. Aya se da la vuelta repentinamente, mira a Kenshin extrañamente, una mezcla de frío odio y desprecio hacia... los perros. Kenshin no sabe qué hacer ante ésa mirada penetrante, pero aún así dice:

Kenshin: [O.ox Di... a... blos ¿de D"NDE salió eso?] Yo... lo siento...

Aya: Debí saber que tendrías el carácter de un niño pequeño, incluso por tu estatura... ¿qué clase de apodo es ése?

Kenshin: Es que... no... se me ocurrió otra cosa... yo... ni siquiera quería ponerle un apodo... la situación... su nombre... -.-x

Aya: Si quieres decirme así, sólo dime ôkami, las lombrices, simplemente no van conmigo.

Kenshin: ¡¿Oro?! O.ox ¿No me dirá su nombre?

Aya: No... ya conseguí un apodo...

Kenshin: ¿Oro? O.ox

Aya continúa caminando y Kenshin corre un poco para alcanzarlo, sus pasos son más cortos, por supuesto.

Estaban a tan sólo a unos pasos de la habitación en donde se habían reunido los demás miembros de la tropa cuando alguien o algo salió de la habitación destrozando la puerta:

Ryuichi: NA NO DA!! ¡¡Hooooola!! Los escuché venir, ¡¡eres Kenshin!! (se lanza sobre Kenshin y lo abraza) n.n ¡¡Ken-kun!!

Shuichi: ¡¡¿En serio es él?!! (también se lanza sobre Kenshin -.-u)

Kenshin: O.Ox Oroooo

Yôji: Aya, ¿por qué no me dijiste que era él?, debiste anunciarlo desde que llegó, le emperador está ansioso por verlo.

Aya: Déjame en paz.

Kenshin, zafándose de Ryuichi y de Shuichi (dejándolos abrazándose mutuamente xD), se acerca a Aya y lo apunta con el dedo:

Kenshin: Entonces ¡su nombre es Aya!

Aya: ... [Sí y no, se nota que no vio Weiï 


	3. Capítulo 3 Conociendo al emperador

**CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO AL EMPERADOR**

En nuestro capítulo anterior:

¡¡ÔKAMI MIMIZU!! Aya ha conseguido un apodo ¬¬,

Inu baka... pero Kenshin lo consiguió primero -.-,

Las tropas se han reunido [¡¡al fin!! Algo de acción]

La tropa del emperador tiene 6 integrantes: un par de pacificadores(Kenshin y Yôji), dos amargados(Yuki y Aya) y... los que quedan...¡¡un par de bufones!! (obviamente, Shuichi y Ryuichi) [para vergüenza mía u y entretenimiento de los lectores]

xDxDxDxD

Toda la tropa entra a ver al Emperador, las puertas enormes se abren con un susurro, en el fondo, una silla enorme o trono tallado a mano en madera (probablemente caoba o algo así) se encuentra sentada una persona, un velo cubre a la persona.

Persona del trono: Los he elegido para ser mis acompañan...

Ryuichi: ¡¡Tiene voz de mujer!!

Persona del trono que ahora se sabe que es mujer: ::ejem:: Se supone que debe pedir permiso para hablar, bueno, como les iba diciendo, he elegido a... ¡¡¡ah!!! ¡¡¡¿qué te sucede?!!!

Ryuichi se había escabullido por detrás del trono y quitó el velo haciendo visible a una mujer, bellamente ataviada con un uniforme militar azul y su pecho retacado en medallas de honor.

Kenshin: ¡¡Realmente sí es una mujer!! O.ox ¿EL emperaDOR es una MUJER?

Ahora, segura Mujer del trono: Bueno... yo... esté... ¿y que importa que sea una mujer o no? ¿no he sido buena dictado... digo... representante del poder en el que rijo sus vidas sin misericordia alguna para avergonzarlos? ¿eh? ¿no se supone deberían estar alabándome en vez de mirarme con sus caras idio...? ¡¿¿qué quieres?!!

Shuichi: (levantando la mano): ¿Por qué tomó el lugar del Emperador?

Mujer: Se supone que yo SOY la emperatriz magnánima de todo lo bueno y lo malo que sucede en el aquí y el ahora y... ¿me vas a escuchar o te hago piojito?

Shuichi: (se le truena la burbuja de moco que se le había formado)¿eh?

Mujer: ¡¡¡¡UYYYYY!!!... se supone que estaba en medio de mi speech diciendo lo magnífica que soy y tú ¿¡¡¡te duermes!!!? o.

Shuichi: mmmm... ¡¡sí!!

Mujer: ... que bueno PARA TI que estoy de buenas... soy la emperatriz Yuzuriha Himura [¿¿¡Qué!?? ¿Es crimen incluirse en el Fic de uno mismo?] y los he llamado aquí por qu... ¿¡¿Sí?!? T.T

Kenshin: (levantando la mano) ¡¡Tiene el mismo apellido que yo!! n.nx

Yuzuriha: Ya... sí... deberíamos ser esposos, ¿no lo crees?

Kenshin: ... ¿oro? [¡Dios me libre! ¡¡no!!] O.Ox

Yuzuriha: T.T Como sea que sea... están aquí por que los he seleccionado por sus habilidades especiales y por su... ¿¡¿Dime pequeña bola de pelo rosado?!?

Shuichi: (levantando la mano y sacudiéndola epilépticamente en el aire) EXIJO saber qué habilidades tiene Ryuichi [además de ser un barril sin fondo traga-chocolates]

Yuzuriha: Me están empezando a CABREAR y si esto sigue así no... ¿¡¡¿AHORA QUÉ?!!?

Ryuichi: (levanta la mano y da pequeños saltitos)¿Dónde están las cabras? ¿Ha hecho pastoreo alguna vez, no se supone que debe tener personas que lo hagan por usted o... ?

Yuzuriha: (realmente enojada)¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SILENCIO PIOJOSOS!!!!!!!!!... ¡¡¡PATUDOS... RUKISKUKIS!!!

Kenshin: (levantando la mano) ¿Dijo... ?

Yuzuriha: RUKISKUKIS, sí ¿y?

Kenshin: Ésa palabra es de otro Fanfic

Yuzuriha: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Me viene valiendo mmmm... mariscos si es de "mi -io" lo que quiero es QUE SE CALLEN!!!!!!

Shuichi: Pero...

Yuzuriha: ¡¡Shhht!!

Ryuichi: Per...

Yuzuriha: ¡¡¡¡¡SHHHT!!!!!

Kenshin: Pe...

Yuzuriha: ¡¡¡¡¡POR EL AMOR A TODO LO QUE ES CHOCOLATOSO, NUNCA VAMOS A TERMINAR ÉSTE MALDITO CAPÍTULO POR SUS SANDECES!!!!

Kenshin: Haberlo dicho antes n.nx

Yuzuriha baja de su trono para propinarle un buen golpe a Kenshin con un martillo chipotero (SHIPOTE CHILL"N xD)y al ver a Ryuichi y a Shuichi, ¡pues, de todos modos ya bajó! que al menos sirva de algo, así que ¡¡¡SHIPOTE pasa por sus cabecitas huecas!!!...

Kenshin, Shuichi y Ryuichi quedan K.O. en el suelo.

Yuzuriha: ¡¡A ver si así se les oxigena el chícharo que les dieron por cerebro!! ¡¡Y pobre de aquél que se atreva a interrumpirme ahora!!

Claro que ya no habrá interrupciones, por que los únicos que no han hablado son los que no están K.O. en el suelo, así que la Emperatriz continúa.

Yuzuriha: Bueno, aunque la mitad de la tropa no me escuche por el momento, confío en que se los hagan saber...

Kenshin: Yo todavía puedo escuchar n.nx

Yuzuriha: Qué mal que el pelirrojo abrió su bocaza por que le toca un golpe más... o dos... o tres... O CUATRO O CINCO O SEIS ¡jua jajaja! XD ::ejem:: Como iba diciendo desde hace ¡¡una hora!!... los he llamado por sus habilidades especiales, las cuales no se comparar con las de ningún otro en éste lugar, su misión está escrita en ésas cartas y lo único que tienen que hacer es tomar el vuelo indicado en sus boletos y seguir las indicaciones de las cartas.

Shuichi: Ya me confundí... o.O

Yuzuriha: ¡¡NO es tan difícil, cerebro de espárrago!! ¡¡Boleto, avión, carta!! Eso es todo, sino... supongo que los otros tres nobles caballeros pueden asesorarte en tu difícil tarea con mucho gusto... ¡y aunque no quieran!, ¡¡tienen que hacer mi voluntad!! juajuajuajua y eso que yo no necesité de un rayo para inducirlos.

Kenshin: Se nota que no le gustan los niños ¿no?

Yuzuriha: Claro que no, yo ADORO absolutamente a los niños... con mantequilla... ¬¬

Yuki: ¿Qué fue eso último que dijiste?

Yuzuriha: ¡¡Deeeee... todos modos nunca tendrán hijos y por obvias razones tendrán que adoptar!! Así que ¡¡¿qué churros tiene que ver que me gusten o no los niños?!!¡¡Y tú callate!! Saquen de una vez sus traseros de ésta habitación...

Todos los de la tropa se van arrastrando a los heridos en guerra (K.O.)

Yuzuriha: ¡Ah, ah! Pero llévenme con ustedes.

TODOS: ¡¡¿Qué?!!

Yuzuriha: Claro, yo... debo... ¡supervisarlos!, sí, supervisarlos para que no... ¡cometan errores!

Entonces como penitencia a su mal comportamiento hace que el trío de nopales (Ryuichi, Shuichi y Kenshin) carguen con ella hasta... su carruaje.

Yuzuriha: ¿Creían que sería tan cruel con Kenshin para hacerlo cargar hasta el aeropuerto?, Noooo... sólo Shuichi y Ryuichi lo harán ... los demás... ¡¡qué se adelanten en el carruje!!

xDxDxDxD

_**El espacio de Yuzuriha Himura:**_

_Ésta capítulo la verdad no me gustó tanto y probablemente lo borre por que es una reverenda cosa chafa, ¡¡no olviden dejar sus reviews!! TT si entro y me entero de que alguien lo leyó y no me dejó review... los acecharé y tendrán el mismo castigo que Kenshin...o Ryuichi... o Shuichi... ¡¡¡SHIPOTE CHILL"N!!!_

_Los personajes no me dejaban avanzar y por eso el capítulo es medio... aburrido, prometo que mejorará...tenía sueño eran las cinco o seis de la mañana y no había dormido... _

_¿Fue aburrido? ¡¡Díganme la verdad!! sean buenos (as) conmigo, prometo no maltratar... a Kenshin si me lo dicen xD ¿es broma?_


End file.
